Unforgivable
by Wolflover18
Summary: Lucy has been ignored ever since Lissana returned from Edolas. Lucy leaves after being accused for a murder she didn't do. Then Lucy meets someone along the way and plans her revenge on the Fairy Tail guild with her new friend Akihito. Sorry I'm really bad at summaries also credit goes to whoever drew the cover photo very well done!
Hey guys this is a new story that I wanted to start but I would really like your reviews and honest opinions. So without further a due let's get into the story!

Unforgivable

Lissana's POV

Ever since I came back from Edolas everyone had been ignoring Lucy only four of us spoke to her. They were Levy, Wendy, Carla and me. I felt sorry for Lucy and hated what her guild mates where doing to her. It had been three months since I returned and Lucy had been getting harsh treatment ever since. I never thought the guild would take it this far though!

Time skip morning (Before Lissana's POV)

Lucy's POV

I was laying in my bed thinking to myself about the past three months. It had been three months since Lissana returned and ever since I have been treated harshly by them. They have been ignoring me for months! Three to be exact even Natsu has stopped talking to me. I'm lucky that Wendy, Carla, Levy and Lissana have been there for me because if they weren't I would be all alone. I decided to get out of my bed and eat some breakfast. I only cooked breakfast for myself because Natsu was never here anymore. After eating I got dressed, grabbed my keys and belt then left for the guild. I never knew what I was getting myself into when I left my apartment door.

Time skip roughly 10-20 minutes

Lucy's POV

I was outside of the guild I could hear the normal fights going on between the guild members and of course Natsu and Gray. I slowly opened the door and began to walk in when the guild fell silent. Everyone was staring at me pure hatred in their eyes. Then I saw team Natsu they were glaring at me it looked like they wanted to kill me! What had I done wrong? Just yesterday no one noticed me and now they all look like they want to kill me!? What was going on? I continued to look around the room yet no one said anything.

Natsu's POV

"How could she pretend to look so innocent after what she did!? She killed Juvia! She killed her in cold blood if only Juvia was here then she could confirm it was her!", I thought.

"How could you!?, I yelled.

"What did I do Natsu what are you accusing me of?", Lucy asked.

"You killed her with you own to hands", Erza continued.

"Who!?", Lucy questioned.

"JUVIA!", Gray shouted.

Lucy's POV

My eyes widened in pure shock, tears threatening to fall from my eyes. All I could do was stare I felt pain for Juvia's death, sadness for losing a friend, sorrow for the guild and anger because they were blaming her death on me after they ignored me for months. That's when I snapped.

Natsu's POV

"Why is Lucy acting like she didn't know? She was the one who killed Juvia. Juvia is dead because of her. No one can change that know. Still why does Lucy look like she is in pain? So many different emotions I can see them in her eyes. Pain, sadness, sorrow and is that anger!? Why would Lucy be angry if she was the one who did this?", I thought. Then Lucy stared at me anger filling her eyes and a dark aura emitting from her body.

Lucy's POV

I then turned my head to stare at Natsu rage fuelling my body. Then I spoke.

"After all you have put me through these three months of ignoring me you're going to blame me for Juvia's death!? I didn't kill her and Natsu if you had of at least tried to of proved I was innocent you would have been able to tell my scent wasn't on her! Also that you, Erza, Gray, Happy and Juvia all went on a mission without me! So how could I have possibly killed Juvia when she was with you!? I thought this guild treated its members like family but I guess I was wrong!", I yelled at them all taken them back a few steps.

They all had confused expressions on their faces.

That is when I saw the master sitting on the bar counter.

"Master!", I yelled loud enough to get is attention.

He quickly looked at me and said "Yes my child what is it?",

"I would like to leave the guild", I continued.

The master looked at me guilt in his eyes and simply said "Very well",

With a flick of his wrist my fairy tail mark vanished into a golden glow. All of the guild members had their eyes on me as they watched me exit the guild doors.

Natsu's POV

"We did the right thing accusing Lucy didn't we Erza?", I asked while starring at the doors that Lucy left through.

"O-of course" Erza replied.

"Even Erza's voice was shaky but we did do the right thing. Right?", I thought to myself.

Lucy's POV

As soon as I arrived at my apartment I summoned Virgo. "Open gate of the maiden, Virgo"

"Yes princess? Is it punishment time?",

"No Virgo I would like you to pack my things I'm leaving Magnolia"

"of course princess",

While Virgo was packing my things I began to write letters to a few people in the guild I wrote seven in total the letters had names on them were for Gray, Erza, Natsu, Wendy, Lissana, Levy and one for Makarov. I finished writing the letters and placed them on my desk where I knew they would be found. Virgo had finished packing my things and had returned to the celestial spirit world. I grabbed my bags and headed for the train station.

Time skip 20-30 minutes

I pay for my ticket to who knows where and get on the train. The train begins to move and I think about Juvia "Is she really dead?", I thought to myself, when suddenly a boy around my age he looked 17 sat across from me. He wore a black cloak covering his face and body. The boy looked up to be eye level with me and slowly took of his cloak.

"Hello my name is Akihito Darkfire and you are?", He asked.

"My name is Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia", I introduced myself.

We talked on the train for a few hours about our powers, our past and our guilds well his guild. He eventually invited me to his guild "Wolves Claw" Which I accepted his offer. He told me that in his guild everybody had two types of magic. This confused me because I only had one type of magic and that was celestial magic. I couldn't have a second magic? Could I?

Well guys that is the end of this chapter what did you think? Would you like me to continue? If so please leave a review with any suggestions and feedback I would really appreciate that. So goodbye for now and I will see you all in the next chapter!

Goodbye for now Wolf!


End file.
